Gregory Anselm
Gregory Isaac Anselm is the First Grand Master of the Knights of the Holy Order. As the leader of the Knights of the Holy Order, Gregory pilots the Michael , the first Archangel that was also used by Supreme Chancellor Marco Olivar Testarossa. Character History Born in 1997 a.t.b. or 1942 A.D. Gregory Isaac Anselm was the only son of a British General of the EUDAF and a French lady. His mother died two years after he was born due to leukemia. His father, on the other hand, died in a plane crash when he was still thirteen. A month after his father's death, Gregory focused himself in his studies and entered college at the age of fourteen taking up degrees in Physics, Chemistry, and Electrical Engineering which he would be able to finish shortly before Marco's death. In his fifteenth year, Gregory was taken under the wing of Marco Testarossa who was a family friend as well as Gregory's childhood playmate. While the two were very close, Gregory rarely saw Marco due to the war. The last time Gregory saw Marco before Marco's death was during the latter's inauguration as Supreme Chancellor. Marco's death forced Gregory into hiding as advised by Professor Vettra. Gregory secretly entered the Army under the name Roland Norrington. There, he was trained as a Knightmare Frame pilot. Gregory proved himself as one of the best pilots of the EUDAF and attained the rank of Captain. While in the Army, Gregory aided Professor Vettra in his researches to improve Knightmare Frames. Gregory was the designer of the Neutron Charger which played an important role in the development of the Overdrive Mode. Gregory once faced the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi in battle on which Gregory barely survived. Gregory, then quit his position in the Army and entered the R&D Branch of the EUDAF as a first-class engineer. War of the World: Rise of the Demon Emperor Shortly, in 2018, as EU surrendered to Britannia, during the relative peace and as one by one, each member-states pull away from the EU, Gregory organized a group of the best Knightmare Frame pilots of the remaining members of the European Union and named it as the Knights of the Holy Order. He later revealed his real identity to the Central Council, thus creating enough political will for the remaining members to still stand for the E.U. When Lelouch revealed his plans for domination, Gregory was seen together with the top brass of the EUDAF, as well as other prominent people aboard the Seraphim discussing what best method to use in the conflict which will affect the world. Abilities & Skills While not a military genius on par with Marco, Gregory nonetheless was one of the most respected tacticians of the European Union. He is also one of the best pilots in the EUDAF. During the Battle of the Straight of Gibraltar, Gregory held Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot by his own using only an obsolete Panzer Hummel II to bid his comrades time to escape. Leonard Vettra, a member of the Knights of the Holy Order and pilot of the Raphael mentioned that Gregory could defeat all the Order's members except for two. Probably one of the greatest minds in the world, he is one of the most respected scientists in the world.He is known to have a Ph.D. in Physics and a Master of Science title in Electrical Engineering. Category:Original Characters